Delusion
by The Royal Cupcake
Summary: One-shot. It seems that the Wizarding World, Harry knew isn't all that it seems to be. Originally posted on June 25th.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Rights go to respectful owners.**

* * *

Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione toward the Great Hall. He was falling slightly behind them due to the headache he was having at the moment. He was having headaches on and off all week but he wasn't about to complain about something that would pass with a little nap and hopefully get a break from all his homework, if Hermione didn't nag him about it.

"Well, if you had listened in class, you would've known that the assignment Snape gave was due today." Hermione said rather irritated.

"Well you should've reminded me that it was due today." Ron said annoyed."You should be able to handle little things on your own Ronald." Hermione said.

Ron mumbled inaudibly under his breath as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. He turned to Harry and asked "She reminded you that the assignment was due today, so why wouldn't she remind me?"

"That's because you're with me when she reminded us." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, guess I have apologize to her, after I'm finished eating of course."

"You do that than."

Hermione looked around as Gryffindors laughed and talked among themselves. She noticed that Harry wasn't eating as much as he usually did but didn't she anything because she knew that Harry would get annoyed as he usually did when someone asked him if he was alright.

Later they headed to Gryffindor tower and started on their homework but not before a lecture from Hermione about learning how to do homework without her spoon-feeding them answers. About an hour later they decided it was time to take a break from all the homework they were doing.

"Mate, what are you saying?" Ron asked incredulously "Of course the Cannons are going to win this match,"

"Ron they never win," Harry said smirking slightly. He got up and walked over to Hermione, who was checking over her answers. "Hermione, please tell Ron that the Cannons are going to lose this match."

"I've got to agree with Harry, Ron, I've never heard the Cannons winning a game," Hermione responded without looking up from her paper. Ron sighed these two obviously didn't know what they were talking about. Slowly he and Harry got back to work. Hermione who'd finished about thirty minutes ago was now reading a book about Charms.

Once they finished most of they're homework and decided to call it a night. Ron was asleep once his head hit his pillow, but Harry remind wake long after everyone had gone to had a slow throbbing headache that seemed like it didn't want to go away. A few tossing and turning later, he managed to fall asleep. Harry slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at a white ceiling. He noticed that his glasses weren't on his face, groggy he got up and found them on the nightstand next to the bed. He took in his surrounds and saw that the walls were bare and plain white. Nothing else was in the room except for a desk, armorer, and a bed. He heard the door open and saw a man dressed in white peering in the room.

"Your awake!" the man said with shock written over his face. Harry nodded cautiously. Everything was unfamiliar to him. Where was he? Who was the man?

"Where am I?" Harry asked. The man looked at him now with concerned eyes and said "You don't remember Harry?"

"No, I don't" Harry said nervously, "How do you know my name?" he added.

"Don't move, I'm going to go get the head nurse." the man said before hurrying out of the room.

Harry opened his eyes and quickly shot up, when he saw that he was back in the boys' dormitory, he relaxed. It had only been a dream. He looked around and saw that he was the only person left in the room and hurried to get ready before he missed breakfast or was late for class.

A few days passed with nothing interesting happening. Everyone was now in the Common Room lounging around and was becoming every noisy. Which was not helping the headache he was having at all. When he found that he couldn't concentrate on his homework, he decided to turn in while the night was still young. He ignored the questioning stares that Ron and Hermione were giving him and headed up the staircase. He laid in bed waiting for his headache to subsided before drifting off to sleep.

He awoke in the white room again. Before he even had time to panic the door opened, and in came the man from the previous dream and an aging woman he'd never show before.

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" the woman asked kindly. Harry nodded slowly.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly. The man and woman exchanged worried glances which made him angry. What weren't they telling him?

"Harry.." The woman begin hesitantly, "Ron and Hermione aren't here, they never were here."

"What do you mean?" Harry said sharply.

"They aren't real people," the woman said sympathetically.

"What do you mean they're not real," Harry said angrily "I've been friends with them since I was eleven!"

"Please calm down Harry," the man said.

"Calm down! How I'm I supposed to calm down?!" Harry yelled.

"I don't want to restrain you Harry," the man said truthfully. Harry thought for a moment.

"Your death eaters aren't you?" he accused.

"Harry! Wake up!" a voice called. Harry looked around wildly for the source of the sound but found nothing. "Harry!"the voice said louder. Suddenly he was back in his bed at Hogwarts with Ron staring at concern written over his face.

"You okay, mate?" he asked.

"Fine," Harry lied.

"I said I was fine, Ron," Harry snapped. Ron knew that Harry was lying, but decided not to push it knowing it would annoy the younger boy. Quickly the two get ready and went down to breakfast, where they met up with Hermione.

"Have you finished your charms essay that Professor Flitwick gave us?" Hermione asked as they started digging into they're food.

"No why?" Harry asked.

"It's due after lunch," she informed them.

"How are we supposed to do the essay if we haven't got the book?" Ron asked. Without a word Hermione pulled out a book from her bag and handed it to Ron.

"Guess solve solves that problem now, doesn't it." Ron said. Instead of going to the Great Hall for lunch Harry and Ron went to the Library to get the essays' done for Charms.

Halfway through lunch Harry was starting to feel light-headed but ignored it. His body was beginning to feel heavy and weak. He soon became to weak to hold is quill up properly. Ron looked up ans saw how pale Harry was, he was just about to comment when Harry suddenly went limp and banged his head on the table with a dull thud.

Harry once again found himself staring at the man and the woman. Harry opened his mouth to say something but the man cut him off.

"Please listen to this story" The man said. Harry stiffly nodded, when either of the two said a thing. Harry snapped with "Get on with the story."

"Well, when you were ten years old, you and your parents were in a car accident" the woman begin "you were the only one that survived."

Harry stared at them. His parents had been killed by Voldemort but he didn't tell them because he would be risking exposing the magical world to Muggles.

"You were brought here the same month. You were convinced that you were going to a school called Hogwarts. I immediately realized that you were beginning to have delusions to try and coop with your parents death." at the last part the woman sounded smug which had Harry angry. Suddenly it hit him. He was sure this was a plan by Voldemort.

A sick, twisted plan just to get at him and these were Muggles that he'd imperioed. He suddenly realized that he didn't have his wand and he started panicking. He quickly felt hands were holding him down and the woman was coming towards him with a needle. He tried to fight the men that were holding him down but it was no use, the imperioed woman came closer and stuck the needle in his arm. He quickly felt the effects of the sedative rushing over him.

"Everything's going to be alright" the woman said in a soothing sort of voice before the world went dark.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. He slowly sat up and was instantly greeted by a tight hug from Hermione.

"We were so worried," she said, her voice slightly muffled against his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"You fainted mate," Ron said bluntly "You've been out for a whole day."

"I'm going to tell Madame Pomfrey that your awake now." Hermione said hurrying off.

The next day Harry was released from the Hospital Wing. Hermione told him he'd most likely fainted from all the stress of Voldemort being back. He didn't remember anything that had happened while he was 'unconscious'

* * *

**I wrote this just to get the idea out of my head and I decided to share it with you guys.**

**The Royal Cupcake ;)**


End file.
